


Summer Special

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: Through The Seasons, We Fall Like The Snow [3]
Category: B.A.P, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff, Gen, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Jihyo is not enjoying the summer season right now, longing for those snowy days of her childhood. Junhong's going to fix that and show her that summer can be just as special as winter.





	Summer Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CelesteFitzgerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Best Kind of Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985316) by [CelesteFitzgerald](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald). 



> This little piece was a result of a challenge from a Discord writing bot to write 760 words in 30 minutes. I ended up with 808 in that time frame xD
> 
> Though this could be enjoyed by itself, the story takes place several years after my friend's fanfic "The Best Kind Of Day" as well as my gifted sequel to it "Winter Fort".

It was a hot July summer.

16 year old Jihyo sat outside on her porch, an opened journal on her lap, hand supporting her chin as she was deep in thought. Or perhaps the proper term would be _bored._

She longed for those precious snowy days that she’s enjoyed ever since she was a little kid. Normally such thoughts did not begin to plague her until Fall approached, but today she especially missed it.

“I miss the cold,” she sighed, looking down at the empty journal page and picking up her pen. “I want it to snow.”

As if sending a wish to the heavens, Jihyo wrote that statement a few times over and over again on the page.

_I want it to snow,_

_I want it to snow,_

_I want it to snow,_

_I want it to snow,_

Robotically she repeatedly kept writing that, almost not noticing the neighbor across the street sitting down next to her, hovering over the page.

“You want snow already?”

Her eyes widened at the sudden, familiar voice, and turned her head to find a tall, teenage boy sitting next to her—Choi Junhong.

She pouted, “Yeah, so?”

“But summer is fun!” he told her. “You get to go swimming and biking and skateboarding, plus there’s no school.”

“But in winter, you get to build snowmen, drink hot chocolate, have snowball fights—“ Jihyo began to reminisce the days of her childhood of those beloved snow days, which coincidentally, Junhong shared with her. “There’s also Christmas.”

He started laughing. “You’re thinking of Christmas already, too?”

“It’s just so much better that time of year!”

Jihyo seemed genuinely upset it wasn’t the right season (in her mind, at least). Junhong was concerned of her mild depression over it. Usually they would go out and do things, but she’s just been sitting here, absent-minded for the past few days. If only he can show her summer can be just as fun, too.

“Hey Jihyo.”

Not even looking at him, she answered. “What?”

“Help me.”

She looked at him. “Huh?”

“Help me defeat the bad guys.”

“Ahahaha!” Jihyo threw back her head in laughter, hitting the floor of the porch hard with her hand. “I haven’t heard _that one_ in a few years.”

Junhong grimaced slightly, and yes, it was a little embarrassing to return to the land of imagination at their age, but….

Their fondest times in the snow were when they created their very own adventure. Maybe, just maybe, he could make summer feel just as special.

“Bad guys don’t just invade our territory in the winter, they come in summer too, and we have to stop them!”

Accepting no questions on the matter, Junhong grabbed Jihyo’s hand and bolted across the street with her in tow. They went to the side of his house where he started pulling out balloons from his pocket and filling them up with water.

“What are these for?” she questioned.

He grinned. “To attack.”

“Water balloons?” she giggled.

“No. They are highly toxic bombs that explode with venom, sterilizing the enemy.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Junhong, I’m sure you meant _paralyzing.”_

“No, they need to be sterilized. They’re filthy bad guys and probably carry all sorts of disease to obliterate humanity and all that other stuff…” he waved his hand, running out of grand ideas to embellish this any further, and continued filling up the balloons.

With a grocery bag of 3 water balloons, I mean _highly toxic venom bombs,_ hung over one arm each, it was time to ride into battle.

Junhong got his skateboard and instructed Jihyo to get on behind him whilst clutching his torso so she won’t fall off.

Jihyo was skeptical. “This seems kinda slow and impractical.”

He rolled his eyes. “Jihyo, think about it. I can carry my skateboard easily when it becomes of no use. I would have to leave my bike in a mysterious grove where any madman could steal it.”

Actually that made perfect sense. “Good point.”

“Hang on.”

Jihyo wrapped her arms around his torso as Junhong took off with the skateboard. The two almost lost balance a couple of times, but they carried on. In no time, she was already laughing, becoming immersed in Junhong’s ridiculous narrative.

As they passed various houses, familiar faces from school abound, many of them friends. Or not friends, today they were the _bad guys_ that were about to get air raided, or skateboarded raided?

Junhong was the first to attack, throwing two of his _highly toxic venom bombs_ at his friend Jung Hoseok—no wait, _the dangerous street dancer of doom_ or something like that. Junhong was running out of cool names, honestly.

Jihyo took down _two enemies_ (that looked a lot like her friends Jeongyeon and Mina) before their route was over.

I guess summer _was fun_ after all.


End file.
